Cruel and Unusual Punishment
by Reya Knight
Summary: Because in the end, who could break Sasuke Uchiha better than Morino Ibiki? Non-slash


Cruel and Unusual Punishment

By Ri

Because in the end, who could break Sasuke Uchiha better than Morino Ibiki?

"I won't repeat myself, Uchiha. What do you know about the current working of the Akatsuki?"

As it had been for the past thirty minutes, there was no positive response from the captive. In fact, it was as though he was daring his interrogator to do his worst. It galled Morino Ibiki to the point of manifesting in the form of an irritated twitch around his left temple area. Oh, how he wanted to see Sasuke Uchiha brought down from his high horse. How we would love to be that person.

A scary grin painted his scarred face as he regarded the silent teen chained to the chair before him. And bring him down he shall.

And it would be oh, so sweet.

The two were alone in the room. Contrary to what people thought, it was not the dank dungeon as rumour had. Though the walls were chipped directly from stone, there were three windows placed very near the ceiling. There were no manacles or iron maidens, no screws and blow torches. At least none that was visible to the eye. There was a well-worn couch in the corner, two tables and a rather uncomfortable chair on which Uchiha was strapped to.

It was all very deceiving, considering how many people had screamed within the confines.

"Very well. You leave me no choice." Ibiki took a step back from Uchiha when the younger man was still not forthcoming, even going as far as glaring. He smirked, silently looking forward to the special brand of torture he'd picked out specifically for the brat. With an air of eagerness he did not bother to mask, he turned towards the small table he'd had brought in just before the interrogation. He adjusted his gloves before reaching for the closest item, and strapping it clinically around the Uchiha's head. He adjusted a few knobs here and there, making sure the teen's ears were covered, and his eyes would stay open.

Next, he picked up what he considered the most important item of all.

Earplugs.

By his reckoning, he would need them.

All set, he turned back to his victim, unable to hide his grin. He was morbidly happy to note the slight change in Sasuke Uchiha's face. Where it was once blank, there was a hint of foreboding. Good. Seems the brat had just remembered who he was dealing with.

"You might want to clear your throat before we start. . . " Ibiki whispered, as he reached down and pressed a yellow button to the side of the contraption.

WvwvwVwvwvWvwvwV

Outside the interrogation room, Naruto was pacing restlessly, driving himself and his companion slowly crazy.

"Naruto, would you –stop- that?" Sakura bit out, nerves making her snappier than usual.

Naruto paused, but took to running his hand through his blond head. "What do you expect me to do, Sakura?" he asked, exasperated. "This is Ibiki we're talking about. Who knows what he's doing right now!"

"Maybe Sasuke is cooperating?" Sakura's timid voice belied her words. She went on as though to reassure herself. "After all, we haven't heard any –"

An anguished scream reverberated through the corridor the pair was in. They both stilled, recognizing Sasuke's voice. Another scream, this time with vague mumblings that could be taken as pleading had them paling drastically. Sasuke never pleaded. And that scream . . . Seasoned ninjas or not, that cry had chills running down their spines and bile rising to their throats. He sounded as though his bones were being extracted through his skin. As though he was slowly being skinned, strip by strip. As though. . .

This time, the scream was a high-pitched yell that trailed into loud whimpers.

What was Ibiki doing to him?

"Sasuke. . ."

WvwvwVwvwvWvwvwV

Ibiki pressed that damnable yellow button again, removing one earplug with a genuine smile. He couldn't hear the Uchiha, but his facial expressions were good enough for him. He was going to cooperate. Ibiki felt a passing of remorse that his fun was already at an end but he swept it aside. There would be other opportunities after all.

"Are you ready to talk, Uchiha?"

A slight silence, then a hoarse, almost too quiet, "Yes."

Ibiki grinned widely at the utterly broken look on Uchiha's face. Oh, victory was sweet. Granted he had lasted longer than the last person –ten minutes was a record– but that only meant more time in the agony.

"Good." He said brusquely. He reached out and removed the contraption from the other's head and placed it on the table. As he was doing so, he accidentally pressed down on the button again.

Faint strains of melody wafted from the device, as well as a visual to accompany it. Thankfully though, neither man heard it.

"_It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday. . . "_

_ End_

_WvwvwVwvwvWvwvwV_

I disclaim Naruto and Rebecca Black's 'Friday' (OH GOD I DISCLAIM THAT TO ETERNITY!)


End file.
